Ciel x Reader- Stole Part 3
by SagishiKaneko
Summary: Ciel rushes to try and find you and when he finally gets a lead, well what will he do when he sees what state your in?


-Ciel's Pov-

It had now been a month since I last saw _. I remembered how I had slapped her face when I had foolishly gotten angry. Sebastian had so far found no leads, but I refuse to give up. I still have to do normal everyday work, so right no I am doing some papers. Sebastian enters the room with some tea.

"Master your tea is ready." He said. I nodded and drank some that he had poured me. "I also have some good news for you, young Master." I immediately put my tea down so that I would not spill it, my hand was shaking so much.

"What is it Sebastian?" I forced a calm voice as he smiled.

"I have found Lady _." Normally I would slap him for not telling me sooner, but the memory of hitting _ was still fresh in my mind. I got up from my desk and walked over to the door.

"Take me to her that is an order."

"Yes my Lord."

-Reader's Pov-

They had finally thrown you back into your cell, you now had a too big t-shirt covering your otherwise naked body. Scratches covered your body and burn marks were still red and raw. You gently brushed your fingers over your wounded cheek and winced at the pain it caused you. You leaned back against the stone wall and closed your eyes. It was too dark to see anything but shapes so you might as well.  
'Ciel' an image popped into your head and fled just as quickly. What was that, a person? Then Ciel's face appeared in your mind.  
(flash back to a memory)

He was smiling as you tried to capture a fly that had gotten into the room. You were about 7 then, now around 13, same as Ciel. You had tried and failed to catch the fly, falling onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Are you okay _? " Ciel asked. You nodded and he helped you up. You gave him a kiss on the cheek and blushed.

"My daddy said that when a gentleman helps you, you give them a kiss on the cheek." Ciel's face was painted a light pink and you giggled. (End of flash back.)

"_!" you opened your eyes. Could that voice have been real? You could just make out two people by the bars of your cage. They opened the door and walked it, leaving it wide open. When they walked towards you, you pressed your back against the wall.

"Please, I've had enough. Just let me go." You started to shake as the people continued to come towards you. You held your arms out to try and keep them away from you.

"Stop, leave me alone!" one of the people finally reached you and pulled you into their arms. You were stunned and didn't move as the figure continued to hug you. When they finally put you at arms length they reached for your cheek, stroking it lovingly. You let out a gasp at the pain and turned your head away.  
A light finally lit in the dark room as you turned back. Ciel was crouched down next to you, a smile on his lips. Your eyes widened. But something was wrong, Ciel's smiled quickly vanished as he continued to look at your face. You heard someone move to your left and tried to turn so that eye could see who the person was. But all you saw was darkness. When a hand touched our shoulder you screamed and hugged Ciel for dear life, hiding your face on his chest.

"It's only Sebastian _. Come on let's get you home." Ciel helped you up as you nodded.

"Ciel I think that there's something wrong with my eye, I can't see out of it. You motioned to your eyes and Ciel nodded.

"There's a burn mark over your eye, going down to part of your cheek." Ciel took your hand and led you out of the room.

-Ciel's Pov-

I had finally found her. But I was having troubles not blushing. The shirt was above her knees and it was improper to even see a Lady's ankles. _ gripped my hand tightly and I tried to comfort her, but how could I? I had been through the same thing, but was only burned once. She had many burns mostly on her stomach.

"Ciel." I stopped and turned to _. She wrapper her arms around me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much." I nodded and continued forward, hiding my face from her. I was surly blushing now. We finally reached the night sky and I helped _ into the carriage as Sebastian quickly drove us away.  
_ had her arms around my middle and her head resting on my chest. She was still shaking so I put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Don't worry _. You are safe now. You are going to live at the manor so that I can keep you safe." She nodded into my shirt. I smiled and leaned down to her ear.

"I love you too." I whispered into her ear. I felt her freeze. She didn't say anything but looked up at me. I put a hand on the cheek that wasn't burnt; I leaned in and kissed her lips. It was sweet and soft. I loved the way her lips tasted, like chocolate. When we pulled apart I smiled and kept my forehead on hers.

"Will you marry me? I don't want to loose you ever again." I said, my voice hushed. Tears slipped to of her eyes and down her cheeks, she nodded and kissed me once again.

"I love you Ciel." She whispered, grabbing a fist full of my shirt and pulled me even closer to her. I smiled a true, real smile.

"I love you too _ Phantomhive."

-Reader's Pov-

His smile was like his ocean blue eyes, warm, gentle, and the most unique thing I had ever seen.


End file.
